heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Comics Buyer's Guide Vol 1
Comics Buyer's Guide ( ) (CBG), established in 1971, was the longest-running English-language periodical reporting on the American comic book industry. It has also awarded its annual Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards since 1982, with the first awards announced in #500 (June 17, 1983). The publication ceased with the March 2013 issue.Frankenhoff, Brent (January 9, 2013). "F+W Announces Closure of Comics Buyer’s Guide". Comics Buyer’s Guide''Miller, John Jackson (January 9, 2013). "End of an era: Comics Buyer's Guide, 1971-2013". ''The Comichron History 1971 - 1983 CBG was founded in February 1971 by Alan Light under the title The Buyer's Guide to Comics Fandom (TBG) as a monthly newspaper in a tabloid format. TBG began primarily as an Advertising venue — known in comics fandom as an "adzine", i.e. a fanzine devoted to ads. Ron Frantz, in his book Fandom: Confidential, traces the lineage of Light's endeavor to Stan's Weekly Express, (aka WE) a pioneering adzine published from 1969 to 1973, whose bare-bones approach was inspired by an "obscure journal of flower advertising known as Joe's Bulletin."Ron Frantz. Fandom: Confidential. Mena, Arkansas: Midguard Publishing, 2000, p.53 Frantz also provides background on Light's interaction with the WE Seal of approval program, with which he cooperated in order to help combat mail fraud. Frantz in addition describes the infamous long-running feud between Light and Comics Journal founder Gary Groth.Ron Frantz. Fandom: Confidential. Mena, Arkansas: Midguard Publishing, 2000. TBG's frequency was changed to twice-monthly with issue #18 (August 1, 1972). Besides occasional letter columns, beginning with issue #19 (Aug. 15, 1972), prominent fans Don and Maggie Thompson began a monthly column, "Beautiful Balloons." A news column, "What Now?" by Murray Bishoff, was added with #26 (Dec. 1, 1972). These provided the editorial content required by the United States Postal Service to qualify for second class mail (along with paid subscriptions being instituted with issue #27, Jan. 1, 1973).Groth, Gary. "Editorial," Nostalgia Journal #27 (July 1976). TBG went weekly with issue #86 (July 18, 1975). Cat Yronwode succeeded Bishoff as news reporter with issue #329 (March 7, 1980), renaming the column “Fit to Print". 1983 - 2002 In 1983 The Buyer's Guide was purchased by Krause Publications."Light Sells Buyer's Guide to Krause Publications," The Comics Journal #80 (Mar. 1983), p. 22. Columnists Don and Maggie Thompson were hired as editors. Krause changed the name with their first issue #482 (Feb. 11, 1983) to Comics Buyer's Guide. At that time Krause instituted the controversial"Comics Buyer's Guide Advertisement Criteria Draw Fire from Advertisers," The Comics Journal #91 (July 1984), pp. 8-10."CBG Censors Ad Addressing Glenwood Distributors Accounts," The Comics Journal #115 (April 1987), p. 26."Comics Buyer's Guide Rejects Trident Ad," The Comics Journal #131 (September 1989), pp. 11-12. CBG Customer Service Award, the display of which signifies an advertiser had a "clean bill of health". Writer Peter David's column, "But I Digress...", joined the publication in 1990.Greenberger, Robert (January 10, 2013). "The Comics Buyer’s Guide: 1971-2013". wikipedia:ComicMix. The magazine added Mark Evanier's column "P.O.V." in the autumn of 1994. In 1992, the magazine spun off its distributor and retailer news into a separate periodical, Comics & Games Retailer (which ceased publication in 2007). Co-editor Don Thompson died in May 23, 1994.Butler, Don (July 1994). "CGB Co-Editor Don Thompson Dead at 58". wikipedia:Hero Illustrated. pp. 16. In 1998, Krause brought on John Jackson Miller as managing editor and Brent Frankenhoff as projects editor, with Maggie Thompson remaining as editor."News Watch: Krause Publications Names Editors," The Comics Journal #203 (April 1998), p. 30. Frankenhoff was promoted to CBG Editor in 2006, with Maggie Thompson assuming the title of Senior Editor. In July 2002, Krause was acquired by F+W Publications. 2002 - 2013 With issue #1595 (June 2004), CBG changed its format from a weekly tabloid to a monthly perfect bound magazine. In addition, in hopes of enhancing Newsstand sales, CBG added a price guide for contemporary comics as well as other new features intended to make the magazine more appealing to those with an avid interest in comic books as an investment. This marketing strategy was also tied to the yearly publication of the Standard Catalog of Comic Books, produced in conjunction with Human Computing, the makers of the comic collectors’ software ComicBase. In July 2005, the magazine began archiving past features at its CBGXtra.com service. In late 2009, CBG's page count was reduced, the perfect binding ended, and some of the features changed, including the removal of the price guide listings. A complete collection of CBG and its predecessor is held by the Michigan State University Comic Art Collection.Michigan State University Libraries Comic Art Collection: "Buxadé" to "Büyük Mavi" Michigan State University Libraries Comic Art Collection: "Comics Ban" to "Comics Express" On January 9, 2013, Krause Publications announced the cancellation of Comics Buyer’s Guide effective with the March 2013 issue. The website CBGXtra and its Facebook page will continued as archived resources. Columnists CBG hosted many columns over the years in addition to Don and Maggie Thompson's "Beautiful Balloons", Murray Bishoff's "What Now?", and Cat Yronwode's "Fit to Print."[http://www.cbgxtra.com/cbg-index/1972-issues/cbg-index-26 The Buyer's Guide #26 at cbgextra.com] With issue #25 (Nov. 15, 1972) Martin L. Greim, publisher of the fanzine The Comic Crusader, began to contribute an occasional column initially titled "M.L.G. on Comics," that later would be known as "Crusader Comments."[http://www.cbgxtra.com/cbg-index/1972-issues/cbg-index-25 The Buyer's Guide #25 at cbgextra.com] With issue #163 in 1976 Shel Dorf began an occasional series "Shel Dorf and the Fantasy Makers" interviewing creators in comics, television and film. Russ Maheras list of "Shel Dorf and the Fantasy Makers" interviewees Another columnist in the 1970s was David Scroggy.Hal Scroggy’s Watercolor Portrait of Shel Another popular column was Robert Ingersoll's "The Law is An Ass!". The column dealt with how comic writers got the law wrong and what they should have done. It also dealt with procedural errors.http://www.worldfamouscomics.com/law/ In the CBG era, the magazine has been noted for its letter column "Oh, So?", as well as columns by Peter David, Tony Isabella, catherine yronwode, Mark Evanier, John Jackson Miller, Bob Ingersoll, Heidi MacDonald, Chuck Rozanski, Craig Shutt, Beau Smith, Andrew Smith, and others. As part of the June 2004 switch to monthly publication, Maggie Thompson revived the "Beautiful Balloons" column. Cartoons and strips Cartoonists whose work appeared in CBG include Chuck Fiala, Jim Engel, Dan Vebber, Fred Hembeck, Mark Engblom, Brian Douglas Ahern, Chris Smigliano, Mark Martin, Batton Lash, Brian Hayes, and others. For some years CBG reprinted installments of The Spirit comic strip by Will Eisner. The panel cartoon "Last Kiss" by John Lustig was also among the longtime fixtures. Professional comic book artists such as Alex Toth, as well as otherwise-unknown fan artists, regularly contributed headers and spot illustrations to the "Beautiful Balloons" and "Fit to Print" columns. See also * Rocket's Blast Comicollector References External links * * Index to The Buyer's Guide For Comic Fandom * Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards 1982-2008 * Mark Engblom's CBG cartoons * archive of Chuck Rozanski's "Tales From the Database" column * [http://archives.tcj.com/235/nostedit.html Nostalgia Journal #27 (July 1976) interview with Alan Light and Murray Bishoff] Category:Magazines about comics Category:Comic book collecting Category:American magazines Category:Monthly magazines Category:Eisner Award winners for Best Comics-Related Periodical/Journalism